


Shadow of a doubt

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: S1!Au; Emma eats the Apple turn-over instead of Henry and now she is under a sleeping curse. Regina thinks she has won and everything will go back to normal before Emma came to storybrooke. Everynight Regina dreams of Emma Swan until she realizes that there not dreams at all, but due to her connection to Emma.Asked by anon via tumblr.





	Shadow of a doubt

Fuzzy figures floated next to her but Regina found herself unable to reach to them in the viscous darkness that felt like bubbling as it surrounded her. She could feel heat but every time she tried to find the source of the warmth her eyes found nothing except for the vague figure of a woman staring at her, green eyes she would be able to recognize everywhere, glazed and unmoving, pink lips slightly parted as it feigned to sleep.

A figment, that was what it was, Regina’s brain said, a whisper in the middle of nothingness as the darkness approached even more to her, like a curious creature searching for that very same warmth that started to become overbearing, choking her. The brunette reached for her throat, a sudden lump obstructing her lungs, the faint smell of apples suddenly filling her nostrils, coloring the darkness and the green that now felt almost alive on those dead irises.

She couldn’t breathe, the former queen realized as she tried to say something, ask for help as Emma’s shadow lost its definition until she wasn’t there anymore.

She was alone.

Regina opened her eyes while still trying to speak, her voice getting lost on the sheets of her bed as she found herself staring at the familiar walls of her bedroom, Storybrooke’s nighttime breeze blowing the trees outside her house, their trembling leaves and branches creating shadows on the rugged floor. Groaning, she closed her eyes while she sat on her mattress, one hand grasping firmly the sheets that felt cold to her touch, a distant feeling of the warmth of the fiery flames that still felt like licking her skin.

It had been a dream, one of the already too many she had been having for the past three weeks.

The shadows, the glances, that awful woman’s silhouette; the warmth that threatened on choking her, the faint smell of apples. Gasping for air she opened her right palm and focused her gaze on it until a timid purple spark blinked between her extended fingers, dying almost instantly.

At first she had thought that with Miss Swan out of the way everything would return to normal and for the first minutes after a frantic Henry had called the hospital and she had been ushered into it only to find a crying boy next to the blonde’s bed she had almost thought that everything had already been handled. However, that feeling had been short-lived and not shortly after she had tried to hug Henry only for him to cry and call her the evil queen once again, the fog had come and with it normalcy had taken another turn.

The curse had remained intact, memories still locked inside Storybrooke’s inhabitants brains. Magic, however, had returned and even though it had been years since she had last felt it on her Regina had immediately recognized the sparks that had flickered over her body, transforming it once more with the purple hue that had been hers once. And, with magic on a world that wasn’t its usual recipient, prices had changed as well.

Rumplestiskin had found about Belle, his hatred and antagonism a painful remembrance of a past that Regina found herself trying to run from every time she tried to sleep only to find Emma staring at her on her dream realm.

Magic didn’t respond to her like it used to, her power strong and chaotic and dangerous in ways she didn’t truly understand nor remembered from her time as an apprentice and so as nights happened, nightmares approaching her in the form of vague silhouettes she found herself thinking on those dreams again.

Were those dreams something else? The idea came to her as she closed the hand more tightly, until she felt the bit of her nails on her skin, prickling it. Clicking her tongue, she stood and went towards her closed door, walking slowly to Henry’s room and halting in the middle of the upper hall with a hand over the doorjamb and staring to the darkened figure of her son.

Hers, no one else’s. The idea had tasted like victory but it now felt dull on her tongue as she thought again on the boy’s betrayed luck as he had screamed at her how Emma had really intended to leave until she took a bite of her pastry. Cold and angry, her relationship felt brittle as ever and no amount of barely grasping power seemed to be able to repair that.

Closing her eyes once again she let Henry’s breathing lull her until nothing else but the sound of his lungs and just the barest buzz from her own crackling magic, could be heard on the hall, the shadow of purple tinting the insides of her closed eyelids until everything but white and purple filled her vision.

Heat, black, a scream, and echo, a voice.

And then…

_“Regina?”_

_“Madam mayor!”_

_“Can you hear me?”_

Gasping, the brunette opened her eyes, making a sudden decision and turning on her heels towards her door which she promptly closed behind her back.

As powerful as she had felt, she thought while quickly changing herself, makeup and clothes appearing on her frame with a few trembling tries of her fingers, as untouchable she had thought she was, the savior, the damned savior, had still something on her. Whatever that was and she planned on undoing it, once and for all.

She turned to look at the general direction of Henry’s room but shook her head, snapping her fingers and trying for a few minutes to tune herself with the reminiscent power she still apparently yielded. The smell of ozone filled her nose once before she managed to travel to the quietly beeping blonde in the middle of the cold, impersonal hospital room they had put her in, tubes and cables coming from her, her usually pale face looking almost yellow in contrast of the nuclear white sheets that framed her face; hair and muscles devoid of the usual energy Regina was used to see.

Looking behind her, the former queen caressed the air in front of her, her eyes shining as she turned and stared at the woman she had redeemed as the root of her problems ever since she had walked on Storybrooke. Half an hour, she thought, remembering the details she had memorized back with David’s problem. That was what she had in order to finish whatever that was.

After that the guard would come there and her time would be up.

Swallowing, she concentrated on ever darkened corner while thinking on Rumple’s smug smirk the day after magic had returned, his own power filling him in a way she had almost but forgotten during her years on Storybrooke.

“There are stories that need to be read and written.” He had but whispered, his cane next to him, useless now, as impeccable as always and fingers gleaming on the same power Regina could feel cursing through her veins. “Miss Swan is one of those.”

Regina had gritted her teeth and said nothing, not a word until he had promised to make her drop dead on the spot. There, she had asked him to leave, his words echoing on her head as she thought about them, of what they said.

Turning back to the present, the former Queen caressed the air in front of Emma with disgust.

Dreams, a part of her brain whispered and she dismissed, staring at the blonde beauty she had convinced herself she hated.

_“You won’t be able to stop her.”_

_“What if I can?”_

_“As I once said, seeing the future can actually be quite humorous.”_

“Consider yourself lucky.” She whispered to the prostrated figure. The blonde, however, naturally, didn’t respond.

Closing her eyes again, she rose her arm and let her mind fall into the fuzzy silhouette of her dream, becoming it until magic sparkled inside of her, the medical instruments protesting with a collective growl.

By the time they fell silent once again Regina’s conscience had already left her body.


End file.
